The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon plant botanically known as Penstemon hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balmiblavbi’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Hem, the Netherlands during August 2014. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Penstemon cultivars having a long flowering season with a compact-upright growth habit.
The new Penstemon cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Penstemon hybrid breeding selection coded G2312-01, not patented, characterized by its medium pink-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Penstemon hybrid breeding selection coded G2312-04, not patented, characterized by its light violet-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2015 in a controlled environment in Hem, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2015 in Hem, the Netherlands and Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.